The Rotator
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Perasaan Rukia terhadap Ichigo berubah setelah winter war berakhir. Ketika Rukia terjebak dalam dua pilihan, Rukia harus memutuskan kembali ke Soul Society, atau tetap berada di Karakura...


Mungkin fic ini sedikit aneh,

Mey mengakui gaya berpikir Mey akhir-akhir ini sediki terpngaruh fic berbahasa Inggris…

Fic ini hanya Mey buat asal-asalan untuk mengisi kebosanan… Mey pun sekarang sedang tergila-gila mengambil setting setelah winter war...

Sebagian dari cerita ini adalah Rukia P.O.V, dan beberapa kalimatnya ada yangt Mey ambil dari komik nomor seri 23

Gomennasai dan semoga kalian suka…

**The Rotator**

**Author : Meyrin Mikazuki  
**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Rukia P.O.V**

_Dunia berputar_

Dia… hebat.

Dia mengalahkan Aizen.

Dia menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran.

Dia diatas segala-galanya.

Karena dia, adalah dia.

Dia, Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Dunia akan berubah_

Semua orang mengakui kemampuannya, dia seorang pahlawan yang dipuja. Siapapun tak akan mampu lagi melukai orang-orang yang disayanginya, dia bisa melindungi mereka. Semua orang suka padanya, terkecuali… Aku.

Karena aku membencinya.

Sejak pintu gerbang terbuka, mengantarkannya kembali ke Karakura nyata. Semenjak hari itulah aku membencinya. Ketika dia menatapku, menyapaku, dan mendekapku.

Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak bisa merasakan reiatsunyay ang dulu selalu meledak-ledak.

Apakah aku begitu lemah, sehingga aku tertinggal olehnya.

Bukan.

Bukan karena itu aku membencinya.

Sungguh, bukan!

Dia membuatku membenci diriku sendiri karena dekapannya. Itu sebabnya aku membenci dirinya.

_Berputar dan bersentuhan dengan mentari dan rembulan._

Aku mulai merasakan hal berbeda setelah dekapan hangatnya. Rasanya ada yang muncul dari lubuk hatiku, sesuatu yang begitu sulit untuk diartikan.

Aku tahu ini salah.

Aku seorang shinigami, aku tak layak memiliki perasaan seperti manusia.

**Tuk!**

Sebatang kapur tulis tepat mengenai dahiku. Kurasa ini adalah kesekian kalinya Ochi-sensei melempariku dengan kapur tulis.

"Kuchiki Rukia, aku berdiri didepan kelas, bukan diluar jendela!" tegur Ochi-sensei memberi peingatan karena sendari tadi aku terus menoleh keluar jendela.

Teman-teman sekelas menertawai kelinglunganku.

Biasanya dalam keadaan begini, aku akan lekas brakting untuk mencari simpati Ochi-sensei beserta teman-teman sekelasku agar mereka semua berhenti menertawakanku.

Tapi nyatanya aku tetap diam sambiol berdiri dari tempat duduk. Yang lainnya berhenti tertawa. Mereka pikir aku marah ya?

"Ada apa lagi, Kuchiki?"

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku ingin keruang kesehatan."

Aku bersumpah, ini bukan akting.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ochi-sensei, aku langsung pergi dari kelas menyisakan tatapan aneh teman-teman yang memandang kepergianku. Kurasa Ichigo sedang mengawasiku dari sudut matanya.

_Sosoknya selalu beubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru_

"Kau sudah memutuskannya, Rukia?"

Nii-sama mengawasiku dengan tajam dari sudut matanya. Aku tahu, nii-sama hanya ingin mendengar keputusanku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menggigit sedikit bibir bawahku. Nii-sama pasti akan kecewa bila tahu aku belum memiliki jawaban apapun atas pertanyaannya tempo hari.

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku, nii-sama menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tegas.

"Aku tahu kau menikmati waktumu di Karakura karena ad Kurosaki, tapi itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk membuatmu bertahan lama disana. Ingat, kau cuma menumpang pada mereka. Kau bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki."

Nii-sama benar.

Aku hanya menumpang dirumah Ichigo. Aku tidak bearti apa-apa baginya. Aku tahu semua dengan jelas, tapi kenapa aku masih saja bertahan di Karakura serta menolak ajakan nii-sama untuk jabatan tinggi di Soul Society?

"Kau kenapa sih, Rukia?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Kehadiran Ichigo yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di ranjang perawatan bersamaku membuat aku menoleh kearahnya.

Wajah cemberutnya memandang lurus kedepan, namun tetap saja aku masih tidak bisa merasakan reiatsunya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi membaca jalan pikirannya kalau terus begini.

"Apakah kau sedang ada masalah?"

"…" aku menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu apa? Kau tahu, rasanya kita tidka pernah benar-benar berbicara semenjak perang dengan Aizen berakhir."

"…"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku mulai menyukainya?

Bukan. Bukan menyukai. Lebih tepatnya mencintai-Kurosaki-Ichigo.

Terlalu lama tinggal di dunia manusia membuatku terlalu banyak merasakan emosi yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan oleh shinigami sepertiku.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menarikku kedalam pelukannya, entah kenapa aku tidak memperotesnya sama sekali. Ichigo mengcup pelan puncak kepalaku.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau hanya hidup sendiri di dunia ini, Rukia. Kau tahu, semua orang mengkhawatikanmu."

Khawatir? Ichigo mengkhawatirkanku. Benarkah?

"Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku. Bukankah kita sudah menjadi keluarga?"

Keluarga.

Aku mengerti. Semua perhatian yang Ichigo berikan padaku tidak akan melebihi perasaan sebagai seorang teman. Ichigo tidak mungkin membalas perasaanku. Aku bukanlah orang yang sepesial di hatinya, dia begitu peduli padaku kaena aku menumpang dirmahnya.

Aku ingin membantahnya, mendorongnya agar berhenti memelukku. Tapi dasar tubuh penghianat, aku malah semakin merapatkan diri ke pleukannya.

Ah, aku benar-benar benci di peluk olehnya.

_Kalaupun ada yang tak berubah, pastilah itu ketidak-berdayaanku. _

Rumah terasa sepi akhir pecan ini. Paman Isshin telah membawa si kempbar pergi bertamasya menghabiskan waktu libur yang panjang. Sebenarnya paman Isshin sudah mengajak aku dan Ichigo untuk pergi bersama mereka. Aku mana mungking pergi dalam suasana hati yang sedang kacau, jadi aku menolaknya dengan alsan yang tak jelas. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

Makhluk orange itu sekarang sedang pergi keluar entah kemana. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Di saat rumah sedang tidak berpenghuni, aku bisa menemui Renji tanpa seorangpun yang curiga dengan pertemuan rahasia kami.

Sejenak aku merasakan tatapan seseorang sedang mengawasiku saat aku baru meninggalkan rumah, namun aku mengabaikannya. Mungkin itu cuma perasaanku saja.

**Rukia P.O.V off…**

_Dunia berputar._

Rukia tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Sendari tadi Renji terus membentaknya, memaksanya kembali ke Soul Society. Beruntung taman temapt mereka berada sekarang cukup sepi dari jangkauan manusia, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Rukia biasanya sangat benci ketika menempatkan dirinya sebagai gadis lemah yang mudah menangis, tapi hatinya begitu lemah untuk menampung rasa sakit yang dipikulnya.

"Sadarlah, Rukia. Kau ini shinigami. Tempatmu di Soul Society, bukan disini bersama jeruk sialan itu!" geram Renji mencengkram kuat kedua pundak Rukia.

"Hiks, hiks, aku tidak bisa, Renji," Rukia menatap Renji putus asa.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau hanya perlu mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk berjalan melewati senkaimon bersamaku."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanIchigo begitu saja, Renji!"

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo! Selalu saja demi kepentingan dia. Bahkan sedikitpun dia tidak pernah menaruh perasaan padamu," Renji tahu ia sudah membohongi Rukia.

"Dia bukan lagi bocah yang belum bisa berdiri sendiri. Dia telah menjadi kuat, dia tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!"

"Ta-pi… aku butuh Ichigo," Rukia berkata dengan amat pelan, malah nyaris tak terdengar.

Renji semakin geram mendengar pengakuan dari bibir Rukia. Degan amat kasar pemuda berambut nanas itu menarik Rukia ke pleukannya.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang lebih kau butuhkan sekarang. Ichigo, atau AKU," bisik Renji tepat di telinga Rukia.

Setelah itu, Rukia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, dia tidak bisa melawan Renji yang mulai mencium serta menggigit kecil lehernya. Rukia hanya bisa menutup rapat matanya, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

_Jika takdir adalah roda gigi, maka kita adalah pasir hancur di sela-selanya._

**Bug!**

Rukia merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik paksa Renji agar menjauh dari Rukia.

Perlahan Rukia membuka matanya. Kini ia dapat mlihat sosok Renji telah terduduk di tanah sambil mengusap pipinya yang memar.

"Ren-," Rukia baru akan meneluarkan suara ketika tangan seseorang telah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Ichigo?"

Ya, orang itu adalah Ichigo.

Pemuda berambut jeruk itu tetap diam, memandang Rukia marah. Dalam sekali sentakan, Ichigo menyeret Ruikia pergi.

"Berani sekali kau membawanya, Ichigo!" teriak Renji marah.

Ichigo sedikit memutar badanya untuk menatap dingin Renji.

"Kau tahu pasti siapa yang Rukia inginkan. Jadi jangan menentangku kalau kau tidak ingin tanganku mematahkan tulangmu," ancam Ichigo kembali menyeret Ruikia pergi.

_Kita tidak berdaya._

"Ichigo, sakit!" jerit Rukia mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Ichigo. Bukannya mendnegarkan, Ichigo malah semakin mengencangkan cengkramannya. Membawa Rukia masuk ke kamarnya.

Bruak!

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuh mungil Rukia ke ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot!" bentak Rukia cepat-cepat bangkit dari ranjang.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" bentak Ichigo tak kalah sengit. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengna babon aneh itu? Bisa-bisanya kau membiarkannya menyentuhmu!"

"Aku merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!" Rukia mencoba membela diri walaupun ia tahu semua kesalahannya.

"Itu masalah besar bagiku, Rukia!"

"Diam! Kau tidak berhak ikut campur dala urusanku!"

"Oh! Jadi kau menyuruhku agar membiarkanmu diperlakukan seperti gadis rendahan oleh babon tolol itu?"

Ichigo tahu, seumur hidupnya tidak sekalipun ia berniat untuk merendahkan Rukia. Namun ia terlamapau kalut untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

**Plak!**

Rukia menampar kuat pipi Ichigo, ia ingin Ichigo merasakan sakit yang ia rasa.

Ichigo merasakan panas mendidih di pembuluh darahnya. Sebelum sempat ia mengendalikan dirinya, Ichigo tiba-tiba sudah mendorong Rukia kerajang, mengurunya tepat dibawah, serta mencium Rukia dengan kasar. Seolah tidka mau kalah, Rukia ikut membalasnya.

Mereka baru berpisah setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Nafas yang terputus-putus menghiasi wajah mereka yang marah.

"Dengar, Kuchiki Rukia! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku!"

Ichigo berfikir ciuman mereka barusan akan mengurang ketegangan diantara mereka, namun ia salah. Emosinya kembali memuncak ketika melihat tanda merah yang ditinggalakan Renji di leher Rukia.

"I-chi…"

Mata Ichigo berubah gelap. Tanpa ampun ia menyerang leher Rukia dengan kasar. Ia benci melihat tanda merah itu, ia tidak ingin melihatnya sebagai bekas yang ditinggalkan oleh Renji. Ia harusnya menggantinya dengan bekas yang ia tinggalkan.

"Ichigo!" jerit Rukia mencoba menyadarkan Ichigo, tapi Ichigo seperti sudah kerasukan sesuatu. Dia bukan seperti Ichigo yang Rukia kenal selama ini.

"I-chi… hiks… hiks… sakit…" rintih Rukia tidak berdaya.

Perlahan otak Ichigo kembali berpikir normal, ia menghentikan tindakan tak terkendalinya barusan.

Inilah perbedaan Ichigo dengan Renji. Renji mungkin akan tahan mendengar tangisan Rukia ketika disakiti. Tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Hatinya akan remuk bila tahu Rukia sakit karena dirinya.

"Maaf," kata Ichigo lekas berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di rumanya.

Rukia hanya bisa terus menangis, membasahi sarung bantal Ichigo dengan tangisannya.

_Kita hanya menginginkan kekuatan._

Ichigo berjalan ditengah kegelapan malam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia cari malam-malam begini, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia telah meninggalkan Rukia sendirian dirumahnya. Ichigo tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ia menyakiti Rukia. Gadis yang selama ini sangat ingin di lindungi olehnya.

Ichigo tahu, ia harus meminta maaf pada Rukia malam ini juga. Ichigo tidak ingin semua terus berlanjut. Ia akan memberitahu Rukia betapa galau batinnya belakangan ini karena Rukia seorang, Rukia harus tahu bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu.

Semenjak pertarungannya melawan Aizen sebelumnya, Ichigo sudah mulai sadar bahwa dirinya sangat membutuhkan Rukia. Di saat nyawanya hampir hilang, yang ditakutkannya bukanlah Aizen, melainkan Rukia. ia takut bila ia meninggal, ia tidak akan melihat Rukia, ia takut tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada gadis itu, dan Ichigo takut tidak ada yang akan melindungi Rukia seprti dirinya menjaga Rukia selama ini.

Maka dari itu, Ichigo bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Meskipun Zangetsu menolaknya mentah-mentah ketika ia meminta agar diajarkan teknik terakhir dari jurus Getsuga Tenshou, Ichigo tetap bersikeras meyakinkan Zangetsu. Ia telah berjanji, ia akan hidup dan menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi orang disekelilingnya. Terutama, Rukia.

Akhirnya Ichigo berbalik arah, kembali menuju Rumah yang 30 menit lalu ia tinggalkan.

Rasanya baru selangkah Ichigo memutar arah, mendadak ia merasakan gerbang senkaimon di toko Urahara terbka. Ada shinigami baru saja melewati grbang tersebut. Bukan menuju Karakura, melainkan meninggalkan Karakura.

Pikiran Ichigo kembali kacau, secpat mungkin Ichigo berlari ke toko Urahara. Ia harus mencegah shinigami itu meninggalkan Karakura.

_Kekuatan untuk menghancurkan takdir._

Kaki Ichigo terasa lemas ketika menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Badannya langsung merosot begitu pintu kamar menutup di belakangnya. Kamarnya semakin terasa suram tanpa penerangan cahaya lampu.

Rukia telah meninggalkannya.

Ia terlambat tiba di toko Urahara. Gadis itu telah memilih pergi bersama renji ketimbang tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Dirinya benar-benar kacau, nafasnya sesak, jiwanya serasa lenyap. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menjalani hidup tanpa adanya Rukia di sisinya?

Ia harus mendapatkan Rukia kembali. Harus. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, meskipun Byakuya maupun orang-orang Soul Society mencoba menghentikannya, ia harus merebut Rukia kembali.

"Aku harus menyusulnya," ujar Ichigo membulatkan tekad.

"Siapa yang akan kau susul malam-malam begini, baka?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Ichigo bahwa ada sosok lain di kamarnya.

Ichigo terkejut. Tidak perlu ia menajamkan matanya dalam gelap agar bisa melihat sosok siapa yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Ichigo mengenali suara itu, ia kenal reiatsunya, dan ia kenal aroma khas lavender yang miliknya.

Cepat-cepat Ichigo berdiri menghampiri sosok itu.

"Rukia? Bukankah kau sudah memasuki gerbang senkaimon bersama Renji?"

Rukia menyeringai. "Siapa yang bilang begitu? Sejak tadi aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kamarmua kok."

"Tapi, tadi Urahara bilang 'Kuchiki sudah memasuki senkaimon bersama Abarai'. Kalau begitu, Urahara membohongiku."

"Dia tidak membohongimu."

"Nyatanya kau ada di sini," Ichigo bersikeras.

"Dasar idiot! Shinigami yang nama belakangnya Kuchiki di Soul Society bukan cuma aku kan! Yang pergi itu nii-sama, bukan aku."

Ah, Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo baru ingat ada orang itu di dunia ini.

Spontan saja Ichigo langsung tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah," ujar Rukia bangkit dari ranjang Ichigo. "Aku akan istirahat di kamar Karin dan Yuzu."

Rukia baru selangkah melangkahkan kakinya ketika merasakan Ichigo memeluknya dari belakang.

"I-chi?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Deg!

Rukia dapat merasakan debaran jantung milik Ichigo.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku cuma ke kamar Karin dan Yuzu, bukannya pergi dari rumah," omel Rukia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Ichigo, namun kelihatannya Ichigo bersikeras tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ichigo… lepaskan aku."

"Aku mencintaimu," dua kata yang meluncur dari bibir Ichigo membuat Rukia berhenti melawan.

"Kau dengar, Kuchiki Rukia? Aku mencintaimu."

Ichigo diam, menunggu balasan dari Rukia. tapi tak ada sedikitpun kata yang terucap dari bibir Rukia. Gadis itu malah tiba-tiba terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Rukia, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lembut sambil memutar badan Rukia akan menghadap kearahnya.

"Ke-napa… hiks… hiks… kau mengatakan hal itu sekarang?"

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya bila tahu kau menangis ketika mendengarnya."

"Aku menangis bukan karena itu, idiot!" omel Rukia memukul lengan Ichigo.

Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Memang hanya seorang Kuchiki Rukia yang bisa memukulnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Lalu apa alasanmu menangis?"

"Itu karena aku juga mencintaimu, baka! Sudah sejak lama aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Kenapa kau bisa begitu lama mencintaiku?"

Senyum cerah kembali mengembang di bibir Ichigo. Tidak peduli gadis dihadapannya sedang memarahinya, Ichigo tetap menggerakkan tangannya untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Rukia.

"Aku tahu kau itu tidak sensitif, tapi bukan bearti kau harus mengabaikan tanda-tanda dariku," Rukia masih asyik memarahi Ichigo. "Memang aku bukan gadis cantik yang bisa langsung membuat laki-laki terpesona ketika pertama kali melihatku, tapi setidaknya ak-."

Sekarang apa lagi yang akan Rukia katakana? Ichigo tidak tahu. Yang Ichigo tahu, ia sudah membungkam bibir rewel milik Rukia dengan sebuah ciuman mesra darinya, merasakan bibir manis Rukia disetiap indranya. Ichigo bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis ini menjauh darinya.

_Jika takdir adalah roda gigi._

_Kita adalah alasan untuk memutarnya_

Ichigo bangun pertama kali di pagi hari ketika sinar mentari menembus tirai jendela kamarnya. Ia langsung merasakan sesuatu yang berat di dadanya ketika akan melakukan pergangan. Matanya langsung menoleh kebawah, rupanya disana ada Rukia yang tengah tidur di dadanya. Memori otak Ichigo kembali berputar, mengingatkan Ichigo akan peristiwa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Rukia miliknya.

Setelah ini, ia tidak perlu takut lagi ada orang lain yang mendekati Rukia, ia juga tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan pperasaannya. Karena Rukia adalah miliknya.

Melihat Rukia yang sedang tertidur pulas, Ichigo berusaha mengambil keungtungan dengan secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menyentuh bibir Rukia.

Cup!

Sekali. Dan amat singkat. Ichigo berhasil tidak membangunkan gadis itu.

Pikiran jahat lainnya semakin bermunculan. Ichigo memiringkan badannya menghadap keaah Rukia. Tangan kanannya masih melingkar manis di pinggang Rukia, sementara tangan kirinya mengusap pelan pipi Rukia. Ichigo kembali bergerak menyentuh bibir Rukia.

Cup!

Berhasil.

Hanya saja kali ini lebih lama.

Ichigo merasa Rukia telah terbangun dari tidurnya karena ciuman Ichigo, karena Ichigo dapat merasakan gadis itu membalas ciumannya meski matanya masih terpejam. Mendapat tanggapan baik dari Rukia, Ichigo makin bersemangat mencium Rukia.

"Kyaaa!" jeritan seseorang dari arah pintu kamarnya membuat Ichigo berhenti mencium Rukia dan menoleh kerah pintu.

Disana ada Karin dan Yuzu sedang menontoni mereka berdua, dan tentunya ayah bodohnya sudah berlari menangis di depan poster ibunya.

"Ichi-nii! Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Rukia-nee yang sedang tidur!" marah Yuzu.

"A-aku…"

"Ichigo…?" Rukia bergerak mendorong Ichigo menjauh seperti orang terkejut.

Ichigo yakin Rukia sedang mencoba berakting agar ia tidak menanggung malu.

"Ichigo, apa yang mau kau perbuat padaku?" Rukia berbicara sambil mengeluarkan air mata palsunya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Rukia!"

"Ichi-nii!" teriak Yuzu semakin marah.

"Huh! Aku tidak menyangka Ichi-nii akan mengambil keuntungan dari Rukia-nee yang sedang tertidur," sindir Karin mulai berjalan pergi.

"Hei, Karin! Jangan sembarang menuduhku!" protes Ichigo.

"Terserah Ichi-nii saja, aku tidak peduli," jawab Karin acuh tak acuh. "Yuzu, cepat bawa Rukia-nee bersama kita. Ichi-nii akan memakannya kalau dia terus berada disini."

"Karin!" teriak Ichigo kesal. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Rukia. cepat jelaskan pada mereka yang sebenarnya!"

"Ichigo, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," Rukia masih memasang wajah layaknya anak anjing yang ketakutan.

Yuzu berjalan menarik Rukia pergi meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii mesum!" kata Yuzu sebelum membanting pintu, sementara Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ichigo tanpa sepengetahuan Yuzu.

Ichigo menggeram frusatasi. Selama seharian ia pasti akan di benci oleh adik-adiknya. Rukia memang selalu tahu cara menyiksa dirinya.

_Aku percaya kita sempurna dan maju_

_Menuju tempat kekuatan saling beradu. _

_**~The End~**  
_


End file.
